1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for multi-device visual correlation interaction.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile device is a small computing device, typically used by a user for performing data processing tasks and interacting with communication networks. Examples of such mobile electronic devices may include cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computing devices, portable email devices, and hand-held games. As the complexity and types of tasks performed by the mobile devices increases, the importance of the capability of the mobile devices to communicate with each other also increases.